A Queen and her Crown
by The Grilled Cheesus
Summary: A ficlet/one-shot based off of a spoiler for the upcoming prom episode.


A ficlet/one-shot based off of a spoiler for the upcoming prom episode.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or the characters because if I did, Faberry would be canon or at least be BFFLs.

* * *

It's surreal, she thinks. Quinn was just announced prom queen along with Finn being prom king. She should feel excited, shouldn't she? Especially since she hadn't planned on being nominated let alone elected to be prom queen this year. Although losing last year felt horrible but now that she won… she didn't feel as happy as she thought she would.

She's next to Finn, waiting to be crowned by Principal Figgins as cheers erupt all around them. Principal Figgins turns to her after crowning Finn and places her very own crown upon her head.

"Everyone, I present to you your senior prom king and queen; Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray!" Figgins announces, gesturing to a freshly crowned Finn and Quinn as more cheers and whistles rip through the crowd.

As they were making their way to the dance floor to have their first albeit awkward dance as prom couple, something or rather someone catches Quinn's attention. She sees Rachel looking at them with a broken expression before she turns and hastily makes her way to the girl's bathroom.

She looks back up at Finn and his oblivious smile before she just shakes her head and decides to forgo the dance. As she turns around to wheel herself away from the dance floor towards the bathrooms, she ignores the sounds of confused protests coming from Finn and quiet whispers from people as she passes them.

* * *

Rachel sighed, leaning against the sink as she wiped the last remnants of her tears. She didn't know what was making her feel this way, the fact that she wasn't crowned queen along with her supposed fiancée or the fact that he was crowned with his ex-girlfriend.

She heard the door open but didn't look up figuring it was just one of the many prom girls coming in to freshen up.

"Rachel?" She heard a familiar melodic voice call, "Are you okay?"

"Quinn? What are you doing here; you're supposed to be having your dance right now." Rachel said as she looked over to Quinn.

"I saw you come in here and you looked kind of upset so I wanted to make sure you were okay." She replied.

"I don't know how I could be okay. Isn't this what you've always wanted? To win prom queen with the perfect prom king, Finn, who's the popular quarterback?" She questioned the other girl.

"No, Rachel. This isn't what I want, not anymore." Quinn said softly. "I haven't wanted this ever since junior prom… ever since you said that I could be a lot more."

Silence fell upon them as they looked at each other.

Quinn sighed and rolled towards Rachel, beckoning her to come closer.

She reaches for her crown and takes it off her head and looks up into Rachel's eyes.

"Come here Rachel, the crown's yours." Quinn says, motioning to Rachel for her to bend down.

"What are you doing? You were crowned queen; it's what you've always wanted." She says, taking a step back.

"Not anymore. I don't care about it anymore, ever since the accident I realised that life's too short to stress about the little things like winning prom queen." Quinn says as she reaches for her hand, pulling on it for her to bend down.

Rachel reluctantly bends down with a shy smile as Quinn places the crown on her head.

"I want you to have it… because you deserve to be treated like a queen for once." Quinn whispers softly as she tucks a strand hair behind Rachel's ear.

The girls just smile softly at each other as Rachel stands at full height again.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for the gardenia last year." Quinn says with a knowing smile as she starts to turn her chair around to leave.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Rachel questions, a little surprised.

Quinn looks back at her and smiles, "I know he's not smart enough to get me a corsage that matches my eyes" Quinn says "and I know you're the only one he'd go to for help because he loves you."

"I also know it was your idea because no one barely notices my eyes," she continues "except for you because every time you're looking into them, I'm looking right back."

And with another smile, she wheels herself towards the door before she turns back to Rachel one last time.

"Oh, and Rachel?" Quinn called.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I'll save your majesty a dance when you come back out." Quinn says with a grin and exits the bathroom leaving Rachel wearing a wide smile and eager to get back to the dance.

* * *

I don't even know with this, I was experiencing intense Faberry feels. I wrote this in like fifteen minutes and was too emotional to proofread it so yeah, my bad for the mistakes. I'll update my Brittana story tomorrow or something depending on whether or not I died after watching tomorrow's episode.

Stay awesome.


End file.
